


Red and gold

by KonElDanvers



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Trans Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:16:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Everything is red and gold.There don't seem to be other colours for Ginny Weasley.But maybe there will be, she only needs to look for them./A big fuck you to Rowling. Trans woman are woman, trans man are man!/
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Red and gold

The tie around her neck has the colours red and gold. The same colours that she grew up in. The first blanket she was huddled in.  
Red and gold.  
The hair of her parents.  
Red.  
Their eyes shining as bright as the sun.

Her family was red, their dinamic is the colour of gold. They support each other. They laugh with one another, they fight with one another. When her brothers leave to go to school, they wear red ties, their hair biting with it and yet, the colour feels like home.

The first time that she flew a broom, the sun was setting upon the house and the night was making it's way up. The stars started to shimmer in between flames of gold and fiery storms. 

The first time at Hogwarts, for the first time she sees something different. There is blue, yellow and green. So Manny different colours, all with their various aspects and yet, red is the one that calls to her. The gold giving a feeling that speaks of home. 

The common room is comfortable. The cushions on the couch are soft and for the first time, she doesn't have to worry. Worry that one of her brothers is going to take it. It is simply red.

The first time that red doesn't feel like home, is when she sees the young boy sitting in front of her. Grasping his arm, trying to hide the wound that was caused by a giant basillisc.  
It is in that moment, that for the first time she thinks that maybe red isn't all that good. Maybe red could mean pain and suffering.

She learns to live with it.

The colour always wavering around her. Never there is a day that goes by with out it.  
Her uniform is red. So is her hair. So is the sky in the evening. So is fawks. So is she. Her dress for the first dance. The lipstick giving to her by her classmates. 

Years go by, and Harry becomes her new red. He is comfortable. Save and speaks of home. He doesn't look like it, but he is red. And she let's him in and tries not to see the other colours lurking.

It is in her sixth year, that red looses all it's meaning of home. Everything is. There is still the sunset and her hair, but there is also the blood that is drawn by the teachers. The screams that echoe through the halls.

The final fight is one giant blurr of reds. Red curses, red blood and red eyes. Voldemort kills everything with a green curse but she knows it, it is red. She drowns in it. Can't seem to see anything else.

One day she stares into the mirror. The girl that is looking back is all that. Red and gold. The colours that don't feel save anymore. The colours that keep on draining her. She takes a knife. At least a little bit less red is there, when the long hair falls into the sink. She closes her eyes. If only there were less.

She starts walking. She isn't living. Simply walking. Trying to get through the storm of red that her life is. She tries to think but nothing about her doesn't scream what everybody seems to know. She is red, and she hates it.

She decides that she doesn't want to be red anymore. So he decides to go by Will. To be blue.  
His mother is angry. She always wanted a daughter. A daughter to dress in red. A daughter to call her golden child. But he isn't. 

He feels better. Less red, less gold. More free. More like a rainbow.

He meets Luna Lovegood again when he retakes his years at Hogwarts. The blonde is in Rawenclaw. Her tie is blue, her eyes are too. And yet. For the first time, Will feels like he is seeing the colours of the whole rainbow.

He smiles when he sees the sky turning red and gold. They aren't his colours anymore. Aren't scaring him in the mirror every day. He could live with the rainbow that Luna brought. Could start a life of colour. Not dictated by what had been before.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this on my phone in half an hour. Am sleep deprived. I have no idea if this complete and utter shit.  
> Please tell me:)


End file.
